


Light as a Feather (You Know The Drill)

by ashyfur524



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Ghost Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Shower Sex, Tentacle Sex, bentacle hentai, i hate that tag but yknow, its what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyfur524/pseuds/ashyfur524





	Light as a Feather (You Know The Drill)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [THE_Backwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_Backwards/gifts).



It had been a long while since Klaus had actually slept in a bed. Then again, it was a rarity that he had more than 60 dollars in his pocket set aside for something other than getting high off his ass. He collapsed onto the shitty motel bed, staring at the developing water stain in the corner of the ceiling. He was coming off of whatever fistful of pills he’d popped about four hours ago, and things were slowly seeping into his focus. 

“Welcome back..” Ben murmured, perched on the foot of the bed, studying his brother carefully. Klaus looked through his legs at Ben, dilated pupils haloed by a thin green circle. 

“Guten tag, bruder..” He slurred, grinning warmly. He wet his lips, running his fingers through his grimy hair, crusted with sweat and other far more unsavory things. He didn’t mind those as much as he despised the feeling of sweat. It made his head itch, and sometimes the itches turned into creepy crawlies burrowed into his scalp. He shuddered at the mere thought of it, sitting himself up and moving into the bathroom. He could at least get sort of clean before he retreated back onto the streets. 

 

The bathroom light was yellowed, the walls had faded to the point that he could no longer really tell what color they were supposed to be, and the shower curtain was two layers of white plastic hung on the railing with thin wire hooks. It was perfect. Klaus turned the shower on, watching the water run into the tub before determining the pipes weren’t complete garbage and stripping. He’d rinse his shirt off in the sink after he’d cleaned himself. 

The warm water wrapped him in comfort, and for a moment, things were almost normal. He was someplace where he could sleep under a blanket, someplace that had lights and walls and wasn’t a dumpster, and he could lock everything up just in case he got super jumpy. He could also relieve the growing heat he found between his legs, the sensation of the rivulets running down his body stirring up memories of being useful on his knees, being able to provide relief for various partners before allowing the fluid to collect in his stomach. His fingers curled around his hardening length, and he curled over on himself just a bit, his eyes shutting as the water trailed down his brow and drizzled towards the drain. His hand worked in rough strokes, accenting each pump with a brush of his thumb, the slick sensation of his precum immediately leaving as it was rinsed away. His breathing grew heavy, and he slowly realized that he was crying, not loudly, but still. He felt his chest heave as he tried to force himself to take in more air. Christ, he hadn’t done this to himself in a while, not in this setting at least..

“You good in there?” Ben’s voice found Klaus’ ears through the steady sound of the showerhead spitting water onto Klaus’ skin, scalding the street off of his flesh. He peered around the shower curtain, blinking innocently at his sibling, who had invited himself in and was sitting cross-legged on the closed toilet. 

“I, uh, yeah.. I’m all good, you know me, Benadryl, just gotta get a good crank in..” Ben shook his head, offering Klaus a deceptively sweet smirk. 

“You want to maybe.. Not use your hands?” Klaus pursed his lips, eyes trying to unravel the young spirit in the room with him, trying to peek into his brain.

“Why, Bennifer, I have absolutely no idea what you’re getting at..” He teased. Ben stood, shrugging his shoulders and shedding his jacket. Klaus’ lips curved into an impish grin at the action, his expression faltering as Ben pulled the hem of his hoodie above his head, discarding his outer layer and shirt as he advanced towards the running shower. 

“Sure, and you just  _ happened  _ to speed your hand up when I started moving over here?” He countered, working his way out of his pants and leaving himself bare before the other man. Klaus ran his tongue over his teeth, releasing his grip on his own dick and moving onto his knees. He blinked up at Ben from his new position in the bathtub, the water still hot and soothing against his reddening skin. Ben looked Klaus over, inspecting him almost, practically  _ devouring  _ his sibling with his eyes. 

“Get off your knees and lay back, trust me on this..” Ben murmured, grinning gently as Klaus hurriedly obliged. 

“You got a plan for us, huh, Ben?” He asked, his whole body shivering, his cock painfully hard as it rested its head against his navel. Ben smiled wolfishly as he stepped into the shower, the water misting through him. 

“You could say that, yeah..” Klaus licked his lips, watching Ben work himself over slowly, his hands steady and persistent and so fucking beautiful. Ben tipped his head back, his breathing stuttering.

“You, um, you’re gonna want to shut your eyes..” He stammered, and Klaus dipped his head, resting his chin on his chest with his eyes closed. It was always more fun to get fucked when you didn’t know it was coming. There was the sound of labored breathing, then something pulling apart, almost a shredding sound, and as Klaus lay there, the water still running, running down his face and off his chest and down his arms, he allowed himself to float away, to get lost in the anticipation of it all.

 

He was pulled rather forcefully back into his own body as a slick appendage prodded at his hole, feeling it coil and retreat before it forced itself into him. His head tipped back, eyes snapping open as he bridged his hips up as best he could. Ben smirked at the reaction he was able to draw from Klaus, still idly playing with himself as the tentacle invaded Klaus’ body ruthlessly, mimicking thrusts as it explored his insides. 

“Ah, holy, holy  _ fuck _ , Ben~!” Klaus’ lips parted, his jaw slack as the creature fucked into him, its movements less like normal sex and more like what might happen if you set a wolf into a room full of females in heat, controlling and sporadic and dominating and  _ powerful _ . He moved one of his legs, his heel resting on the lip of the tub as he angled himself, giving the eldritch limb more vantage over him. 

“You like it?” Ben cooed, his hand steady as he watched Klaus become putty before him. 

“H-hah-how could I n-not?” Klaus forced his eyes open, looking at Ben and opening his mouth as an invitation almost on instinct. Ben let go of his hardened length, moving closer to the whimpering mess of skin and bone in the shower with him, standing over Klaus’ chest, his legs only halfway visible, the bottoms of his legs phasing through Klaus’ body. 

“Go on.. You want this, right?” Klaus whined, cupping his tongue and allowing himself to revel in the sensation, Ben’s head gentle but heavy against his tongue, the salty taste of his precum making Klaus squirm. His hand moved backward, groping against the dingy tile before his fingers curled around the faucet handle, turning the temperature higher. Klaus brought his lips together, kissing Ben’s dick and suckling at the head, flicking his tongue against the slit. Ben exhaled a shaky moan, his fingers tangling into Klaus’ wet hair. 

“That’s it..” He purred, every vocalization Klaus made shooting up his spine as the beast claimed what it viewed as its own, as it broke him so vigorously. He had watched Klaus give head as payment for various drugs more times than he could count, but he had never stopped to think about what it felt like, not until he was here, and it was all happening, and  _ Christ _ , he wished he’d done this sooner. He was already exhausted from allowing the beast through his body, and Klaus’ mouth felt so fucking amazing, he looked amazing, everything about this was  _ amazing _ . 

“Klaus, God, you’re so fucking good, so good for me..” Ben whispered, pulling Klaus off of him and watching him gasp as he replaced Klaus’ mouth with his hand. 

“Please, pleaseplease _ please _ , Ben, lemme come, I, ah,  _ fuck! _ ” He cried, tears springing back to his eyes as the beast’s tentacle curled deep inside him, leaving him full and stretched and needy, needing more, always needing more. “ _ Please _ , it, it fucking  _ hurts,  _ I need it, I need it so bad!” He opened his mouth, tongue lolling out as Ben’s hand slowed, his strokes stuttering, hips bucking into his palm as he found release, painting Klaus’ face with pearlescent white streaks. Klaus licked his lips greedily, swallowing down as much as he could between spastic gasps for breath. 

“ _ Come. _ ”

Klaus could have sworn he fucking died then and there, his entire body going tense as he came, spattering his chest with white that ran off his body and trailed lazily towards the drain. His core trembled as a broken moan escaped his lungs, all the air leaving his body as the beast retreated back through the portal into its own slice of reality, leaving him miserably empty, the hot water still idly pouring onto his skin. He lay himself flat on the off-white ceramic of the tub’s floor, panting as the water ran off his chest, leaving him clean once more, his head nearly spinning. He smiled breathlessly, his eyes fluttering shut as he was finally overtaken by his exhaustion, slipping into a dreamless sleep. Ben hummed softly, turning the faucet off. It felt good to make his brother feel better.


End file.
